Day 2 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 2. The antagonists of Day 2 were all part of (or at least, affected by) the Los Angeles nuclear attack conspiracy. At the lower levels, this was Joseph Wald's domestic anti-government militia and the Afghan terror cell Second Wave. At the mid-level, this was a cabal of traitors in the U.S. government (primarily the NSA, led by Roger Stanton and his muscle, the Coral Snake commandos) who facilitated the nuclear weapon's entry into the country but wanted to prevent its detonation at the last minute. At the topmost level were oil magnates Peter Kingsley and Max, wanted the bomb to wipe out Los Angeles to profit from the ensuing war between the USA and three Middle Eastern countries. Wald's anti-government cell , leader of a terrorist milita used as a proxy by Second Wave.]] Joseph Wald: domestic terrorist-militia ringleader who planned the bombing of CTU; killed himself upon confrontation * Eddie Grant: Wald's lieutenant who led the bombing; killed by Jack during a shootout ** Chris Jones: helped Grant bomb CTU; killed by Jack during a shootout ** Scott Owen: helped Grant bomb CTU; killed by Jack during a shootout ** Dave: bomb-maker who worked with Eddie Grant; beaten up and replaced by Jack ** Frank: member of Eddie Grant's crew; discovered the head of Marshall Goren Second Wave , the man behind a terrorist plot to detonate a nuclear weapon in Los Angeles.]] Syed Ali: head of the Second Wave terrorists plotting to detonate the nuke in LA; killed by Jonathan Wallace to secure Wallace's leverage * Nina Myers: prior to her imprisonment, Nina was used by Second Wave as a middle person between them and Wald's militia, and was the one who sold the specs to Wald's group; upon her discovery, Nina negotiated full immunity for her cooperation, and unsuccessfully tried to hold Jack Bauer hostage, but managed to be pardoned for her crimes * Mamud Rasheed Faheen: Nina Myers' contact in Visalia; murdered by Nina with a broken gift card ** Store clerk: one of the terrorists posing as a civilian at Mamud Rasheed Faheen's store * Jason Park: major planner of the attack; was tortured in the beginning of the day and revealed that a nuclear weapon would be used on American soil * Marie Warner: daughter of Bob Warner and the sister of Kate; funneled funds from her father's companies to support Ali, later murdered her fianceé and equipped the nuclear bomb; captured and incarcerated * Marko Khatami: engineer working for Syed Ali; shot by Basheer for deciding against using the bomb * Basheer: terrorist who shot Marko when he had doubts about killing so many people; Marko killed him before expiring * Omar: drove the bomb van after Basheer and Marko killed each other; pilot of the "decoy" Cessna plane, captured and interrogated * Mohsen: tortured Paul Koplin and Kate Warner; committed suicide during a CTU field operation Coral Snake conspiracy Roger Stanton: director of the NSA, allowed the nuclear weapon to come into the country but intended no loss of life, and wanted to use his engineered near-miss to shift foreign policy; was tortured for hours by Ted Simmons under the orders of David Palmer and remained in custody; did not give into torture but was later found guilty * Sherry Palmer: assisted Stanton and had limited contact with Peter Kingsley in order to ruin her ex-husband, President David Palmer; later helped Jack Bauer take down Kingsley ** Bryce: Sherry Palmer's bodyguard, knocked out by Jack Bauer * Ron Samuels: the colonel who controlled the Coral Snake soldiers ** The Coral Snake unit: a paramilitary group which shadowed the nuclear weapon, waiting to take it out at the last possible second; shot down a plane full of federal agents including Jack Bauer * Senator Bruce Gluck: supported and conspired with Stanton using OPCOM Oil consortium conspiracy , the mastermind of Day 2's events, conspires from his boat.]] Max: German oil consortium businessman; mastermind behind the day's events who wanted to detonate a bomb to incite political tensions that would skyrocket his oil value holdings * Alexander Trepkos: co-conspirator with Max and member of the oil consortium * Mandy: professional assassin hired by Max to assassinate David Palmer after Kingsley's failure Peter Kingsley's group Peter Kingsley: businessman hired by Max against Trepkos' advice to manage the conspiracy; was responsible for directly leading the ground operation in LA after the bomb's misplaced detonation; killed by a CTU sniper * Ronnie Stark: tortured Jack Bauer for the proof that the Cyprus recording was forged; killed by Raymond O'Hara for stopping Jack's heart * Raymond O'Hara: replaced Ronnie Start and continued Jack's torture; killed by Jack after giving up Kingsley's name * Trask: mercenary working beneath Stark and O'Hara; killed by Jack * Davis: mercenary working beneath Stark and O'Hara; killed by Jack * Eve: led a group of mercenaries to capture Alex Hewitt; Kingsley stabbed her after she failed * Mae: Kingsley's personal assistant * Scott: Kingsley's sniper; covertly killed by Jack Bauer * Jonathan Wallace: Coral Snake leader, loyal to Peter Kingsley (not Ron Samuels); betrayed Kingsley to try to leverage out his own freedom, but was shot and killed by Kingsley's men ** Wallace's accomplice: worked with Wallace, attempted to kidnap Kate Warner; knocked out by Yusuf Auda * Alex Hewitt: computer hacker who forged the Cyprus recording; fell off a roof and died from his injuries Miscellaneous * Gary Matheson: beat his daughter, murdered his wife and a police officer, and attempted to kill Kim Bauer, but she killed him first * Male driver: unsuccessfully attempted to harass Kim * Ramon Garcia: a civilian who panicked after the nuclear detonation who unintentionally killed Frank Davies and threatened the life of Kim Bauer * Jesper Isberg: locked Lynne Kresge in a storage room, chased her, and caused her grievous injuries * Eric Rayburn: intentionally failed to warn CTU about an imminent threat; dismissed by David Palmer (unspecified if he was involved in Roger Stanton's betrayal) * Lonnie McRae: tried unsuccessfully to keep Kim in his bomb shelter by lying and telling her the bomb had already gone off Racist rioters * Marcus: fatally beat Yusuf Auda because he was Middle Eastern; attempted to rob and murder Kate Warner * Rouse: accomplice of Marcus; killed by Jack Bauer * Cole: accomplice of Marcus who stole evidence from Yusuf Auda * Racist riot leader: the spokesman for the massive mob that formed in Marietta, Georgia, who was interviewed by a FOX reporter. Category:Lists Category:Day 2 antagonists